


A new chat has been created!

by Musicalfangirl_ineedalife



Series: Chat: the legends [2]
Category: Big Time Rush (Band), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, David Bowie (Musician), Elton John artist, Queen (Band), The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Deal With It, He sucks, Other, So yeah, but if you read the one before this, like can be read as a stan alone, like don't trust this man, like relationships, more to be added - Freeform, then some things are very different, this is a fucking prequel, we still don't like paul prenter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicalfangirl_ineedalife/pseuds/Musicalfangirl_ineedalife
Summary: a prequel suckers





	1. and somehow we begin

~.~

**Mr.Freddie has created a new chat!**

**Mr.Freddie has added Bow-Bow and Mr.Moonman**

**Mr.Freddie had named the chat: Legends**

Bow-Bow: nice, this is going to be a great year! 

Mr.Moonman: HELL YEAH

Mr.Freddie: of course it will, were in uni 

Bow-Bow: yup, i can’t wait 

Mr.Moonman: I mean it’s only july 

Mr.Freddie: please my mother and father already have most of my things packed

Bow-Bow: really? 

Mr.Freddie: yep, my little sister is planning on what to do with my room 

Mr.Moonman: loser 

~.~

**Chat: Smile**

**Members: Bri(Brian May)**

**Rog(Roger Taylor)**

**Timmy(Tim Staffle)**

Thursday 1:57 pm 

Rog: Tim where the fuck are you??? 

Timmy: i'm in traffic 

Bri: you used that excuse last time

Timmy: well traffic never stops 

Rog: like your snapchat? 

Timmy: what? 

Rog: saw your snap, your in fucking Liverpool??! 

Timmy: that’s old 

Bri: I checked the date, it was 2 minutes ago 

Timmy: i can explain 

Timmy: I met this group of guys 

Rog: spit it out are you leaving this band or not 

Timmy: im leaving this band 

Bri: good 

**Timmy has left the chat!**

Rog: god damn him 

Bir: screw him

Rog: whatever


	2. This happened I don’t know how

~.~ 

**Chat: fab four**

**Members: Best man(Pete Best)**

**Rat man(John Lennon)**

**Beautiful(Paul Mccartny)**

**Geo(George Harrison)**

Friday: 2:10pm

Rat man: so how would life be if i had a kazoo? 

Geo: you didn’t

Rat man: i did 

Beautiful: John Winston Lennon don’t you fucking dare 

Best man: that’s your full name? 

Geo: that’s what you noticed? 

Beautiful: sigh 

~.~ 

**Chat: Legends**

**Members: Mr.Freddie(Farrokh Bulsara)**

**Bow-Bow(David Jones)**

**Mr.Moonman(Reginald Dwight)**

Friday 2:15pm 

Bow-Bow: chances are you’ll get stabbed at least once in your life 

Mr.Moonman: what 

Bow-Bow: i'm not wrong

Mr.Freddie: ok dear

Mr.Moonman: why are we called legends? 

Bow-Bow: yeah it’s little weird 

Mr.Freddie: well why wait to make a mark on the world

Mr.Freddie: we’er going to be legends darlings 

Bow-Bow: alright 

~.~ 

**Chat: we’re going big time**

**Members: logic(Logan)**

**Creativity(James)**

**Anxiety(Kendell)**

**Morality(Carlos)**

Friday 2:28 pm 

Logic: dork means whale penis 

Anxiety: why do you know this??? 

Logic: idk 

Morality: it’s because he’s our Lo-lo!!

Creativity: Carlos has a point

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy, might update this later who knows i don't


End file.
